


Our hearts are beating while we sleep

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Nightmares, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Jyn wakes from a nightmare and goes to the infirmary to reassure herself that Cassian still lives not very long after Scarif. Written for the prompt: oh the past, love, it carries weight. Title from Mary Chapin Carpenter'sThe Hard Way.





	Our hearts are beating while we sleep

Jyn woke with a start in her bed, feeling clammy as the remnants of the nightmare faded in the dark. She hit the small light and took a few breaths before pulling on her boots and a jacket over her sleep kit. The base was eerily quiet, but alive, she knew that by the lights and the small sounds that slipped through. As she moved closer to Ops, it was clear that the Rebellion never truly slept, there was always someone at Comms, listening to the galaxy beyond. Just beyond Ops, the clean scent of the infirmary met her and Jyn stopped for a moment to ready herself.

Then she went in, turning a few corners to find where Cassian lay, finally out of the bacta tanks but still too pale. Her chair was where she'd left it beside his bed and she sat down, reaching out to carefully touch his hand. The hand that had held hers on Scarif, that had trained a rifle on her father but didn't pull the trigger, his hand. He was alive and here and he would wake up.

The medics all had said that he would recover, his body had taken a lot of damage but he was strong. One of the doctors had joked with sadness in her eyes that it would take a lot to kill Captain Andor. Scarif had almost done it, Jyn had known that, known how close death was, she'd learn to recognize it. But he was here, they were here and when her dreams were filled with death, now it was his face she saw instead of her mother's. His breathing was steady and he blinked awake, his dark eyes finally seeing her after too long in a tank, "Jyn?"

Gently she squeezed his hand, feeling his callouses as he did his best to squeeze back, "Right here. You can't get rid of me."

Cassian's voice was hoarse from disuse but he smiled, the way he'd smiled at her on Scarif, full of longing and a bent sort of hope, "Don't want to."

Before either of them could say more, the medics and droids arrived to fully check Cassian out. Jyn sat nearby, never letting him too far out of her sight. They would have a tomorrow.


End file.
